


Laugh

by Tikal_Macary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 words, Azkaban, Bellatrix!Centre, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Implied!Bellatrix/Voldemort, Introspection, Madness, Missing Moments, References to Torture, Violence, laughing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikal_Macary/pseuds/Tikal_Macary
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, nei labirinti della sua mente, ride.#01 - Aveva riso di una risata sadica e amara, Bellatrix, la stessa risata che, in quel momento, incatenata davanti alla corte, riempie l’aria del tribunale.#02 - E, in quella follia, Bellatrix ride.[Raccolta di dieci Pure!Drabble Bellatrix!Centre, più o meno implied!Bellatrix/Voldemort]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sono riuscita.  
> Dopo quasi tre anni di frequentazione di fandom, Efp e varie ed eventuali, ho finalmente portato a termine qualcosa!  
> Okay, è una raccolta di drabble, e ci ho impiegato praticamente un anno, ma quel che conta è il pensiero, no?  
> In qualsiasi caso, posso dirmi abbastanza soddisfatta di quello che ho scritto, più o meno - chiedo perdono se l'ultima drabble è abbastanza sottotono rispetto al resto, non so nemmeno che scuse accampare questa volta.  
> Questa raccolta mi è stata parecchio d'aiuto: non sono abituata a scrivere poco, e il limite di 100 parole mi ha aiutato a allenare le mie capacità di sintesi, e l'analisi del personaggio di Bellatrix che viene fuori mi ha soddisfatto abbastanza - e non dovrei essere andata OOC, quindi applausi a me! -; inoltre, la nona drabble è stata un pretesto per cercare di evolvere un po' per quanto riguarda i contenuti, soprattutto visto i progetti che ho in mente *coff coff*  
> Quindi niente, ho pensato che uno dei lavori che mi hanno più soddisfatto fosse giusto fosse la prima storia su AO3, e se riuscirò ho anche intenzione di tradurlo in inglese - sempre che il tempo tiranno me lo lasci fare prima di luglio.  
> Ah, è probabile che abbia fatto una bella confusione coi tag: chiedo perdono, sono un'imbranata cronica e devo ancora capire bene quali mettere xD  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Tikal

Laugh

 

 

I

_La risata_

 

Arrivarono di notte, armati di bacchette e con un incantesimo pronto a lasciare le loro labbra.

Arrivarono di notte, certi di poter vincere, gridando a gran voce la morte del suo Signore.

_Bestemmie!_ , aveva pensato, prima di scoppiare a ridere di fronte a quegli omuncoli insignificanti, stringendo la bacchetta tra le dita pallide e affusolate e puntandola alle loro teste, le parole di un incantesimo di morte che lasciavano le sue labbra sinuose come un serpente.

Aveva riso di una risata sadica e amara, Bellatrix, la stessa risata che, in quel momento, incatenata davanti alla corte, riempie l’aria del tribunale.

 

 

Ω

 

II

_Il labirinto_

 

Azkaban è un posto strano, eppure, per qualche contorto meccanismo della sua mente, a Bellatrix piace.

Le grida di terrore dei prigionieri le ricordano i tempi gloriosi, quando il suo Signore era temuto e acclamato, e sono come un balsamo per quella donna dagli occhi folli.

Azkaban è un labirinto nel quale i prigionieri perdono sé stessi, fino a dimenticarsi chi realmente sono; si respira la follia in ogni singolo, sudicio e freddo affranto, follia che si insinua nelle vene e negli occhi di ognuno, guardie e prigionieri, finché non rimarrà nient’altro che essa.

E, in quella follia, Bellatrix ride.

 

 

Ω

 

III

_Tortura_

 

 L’odore del sangue è quasi nauseante, ma la donna non ci fa caso – è un odore dolce, che sa di ruggine, inebriante. Una goccia scarlatta rotola sulle sue labbra, e lei la assaggia avida, sentendo quel sapore dolciastro esploderle in bocca, e ne vorrebbe ancora e ancora; vorrebbe vederlo scorrere, il sangue dell’uomo che continua a parlarle minaccioso, domande senza risposte, assaggiarlo e ridere di fronte alla vita che scorre via.

Ha il viso graffiato e il corpo martoriato, ma Bellatrix non sente dolore, anzi: quando sta per essere vibrato l’ennesimo colpo, la donna ride, pregustando il sapore del sangue.

 

 

Ω

 

IV

_Tortura_

 

«Dove sono gli altri? Dove sono i Mangiamorte?» L’uomo continua a fare domande, sperando scioccamente di avere una risposta, ma Bellatrix non parlerà, troppo orgogliosa del suo Signore per poterlo tradire come il più lurido dei vermi.

La tortura continua, nell’aria le parole vibrano assieme ai colpi inferti, minacce di sottoporla al bacio dei Dissennatori se non parlerà, ma Bellatrix Lestrange non apre bocca, fedele fino al sangue al suo Signore e alla sua causa.

Improvvisamente si sporge (per quanto le catene glielo permettano), gli occhi accesi di una malsana follia, « _Lui_ », sussurra, « _è ancora vivo_ », e scoppia a ridere.

 

 

Ω

 

V

_Il sapore della libertà_

 

Bellatrix è sola quando, all’improvviso, le urla cessano, e ad Azkaban cala il silenzio – e _lui_ compare davanti ai suoi occhi, splendente nel suo livido pallore e nella sua aura di morte: si avvicina lentamente alle sbarre e la osserva stupito (non la riconosce subito, dodici anni sono tanti e Azkaban l’ha quasi trasfigurata); una mano bianca e gelida si avvicina e lei la afferra ridendo, mentre il vento freddo del mare le sferza i capelli e gli abiti stracciati e i dissennatori danzano attorno a loro un ballo di morte e follia – _la libertà ha il sapore della paura._

 

  

Ω

 

VI

_Amore_

 

Sapeva che sarebbe tornato, lo ha sempre saputo, è per questo che ha preferito farsi arrestare, piuttosto che rinnegarlo e tradirlo – come potrebbe ripudiare colui che ama più di ogni altra cosa?

Rodolphus, quell’inetto, sarà anche suo marito, ma lei sarà sempre la serva e l’amante più fedele del suo Signore; lo ha amato dal primo momento di un amore folle, perché un uomo del genere non meritava niente di ordinario, lo ha amato quando tutti ne festeggiavano la morte e nei labirinti di Azkaban, al costo di distruggersi per lui. Sulle labbra di Bellatrix, l’amore è una risata folle.

 

 

Ω

 

VII

_Vittoria_

 

_Vittoria, vittoria, vittoria!_

Il sangue non ha mai avuto un sapore più delizioso come in quel momento. Riesce quasi ad immaginarli, tutti quegli sciocchi studenti, quell’Esercito che non ha potuto molto, di fronte al cadavere spezzato di quel vecchio mago, le vesti imbrattate di sangue dalla caduta.

_Silente è morto!_

Ha aspettato per anni che i loro ruoli si ribaltassero: quando finalmente il marchio nero avrebbe brillato sopra Hogwarts, la disperazione spesa alla morte del suo Signore riversata nelle lacrime degli studenti che si è lasciata alle spalle, una risata che ancora risuona nei corridoi del castello dopo la fuga.

 

 

Ω

 

VIII

_Dolore_

 

Ad Azkaban, una volta un carceriere troppo indulgente, trascinandola alla stanza del sangue, le catene che strascicavano come fantasmi sul pavimento di pietra, le ha detto di chiudere gli occhi e stringere i denti, una volta che avrebbero vibrato il primo colpo.

«È il modo migliore per non sentire dolore», le aveva sussurrato, ma Bellatrix aveva riso, finché la gola non le aveva fatto male e non aveva sputato sangue.

Ed è la stessa cosa che ripete all’uomo martoriato che si divincola ai suoi piedi, quello che un tempo era stato Scrimgeour, prima di alzare la bacchetta, ridendo l’ennesima maledizione.

 

 

Ω

 

IX

_Desiderio_

 

Malfoy Manor è silenziosa.

Bellatrix Lestrange come nessuno l’ha mai vista, nuda, il corpo pallido disteso sotto quello del marito, mentre lui le morde le labbra rosse, le accarezza i seni candidi – entrambi si perdono in un gioco violento e lussurioso, chiuso a chiave tra le lenzuola e le pareti della loro stanza.

Rodolphus la bacia di nuovo, accarezza le cicatrici traslucide sul corpo – la schiena, le braccia, il ventre –, per la prima volta fragile come nessuno l’hai mai vista, la schiena inarcata, il volto sudato.

E poi Bellatrix ride, perché Rodolphus è suo marito, ma non è _lui_.

 

 

Ω

 

X

_La fine_

 

Bellatrix ama i momenti prima di ogni battaglia.

Hogwarts sembra un castello di sabbia pronto a crollare al minimo alito di vento, tenuto insieme da sciocchi alimentati da una speranza irrisoria.

Il sapore metallico del sangue che quella notte verrà versato, tingendo le mura di rosso, la inebria, quasi quanto il pensiero della _sua_ vittoria – chissà come sarà far camminare Potter sul sangue dei suoi amici, diretto alla morte? Dovrebbe esserci abituato, d’altronde.

La bacchetta alzata e la follia negli occhi, Bellatrix Lestrange si prepara alla battaglia.

Il resto, è una risata che si perde in un incantesimo di morte.


End file.
